gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
9/11 Wiki Memorial
Let us never Forget that day... This Page, is Dedicated to the People who lost their Lives on September 11th, 2001. Let us not forget, The Rescue Workers, Victims in WTC Towers 1 & 2, Flights 11, 77, 175 And Mostly the Heros of United Airlines Flight 93 This Year we mark the 10th Anniversary of 9/11 Summary For those who do not know of 9/11 ( I hope you all would ) Here is a brief Summary. In 1993, The Twin Towers, were attacked, ( Not referring to Sept. 11th ) This was the first attack of the World Trade Center Twin Towers, the plan was for the North Tower to knock into the South Tower. The Damage was a 7 story hole in the North Tower, but the plan failed, it only killed 6 people. After this, they planned a new attack, This time to go after more targets, and by Air. They would Crash planes into the Pentagon, The White House, and the Twin Towers. They would hijack 4 planes to do so. The First Plane Attack occurred at 8:47 am, September 11, 2001, At the North Tower of the World Trade Center. The Plane used was American Airlines flight 11, a Passenger Plane. The Second occurred at 9:03 am, on the South Tower. Using United Airlines Flight 175. The third plane hit the Pentagon at 9:37, and the hijackers hijacked American Airlines Flight 77. The last plane, United Airlines Flight 93, Crashed somewhere near Shanksville Pennsylvania, at 10:03 am, When Passengers Stormed the Cockpit, to stop the Hijackers from crashing into the U.S Capital. The South Tower Collaped first, at 9:59, after been burning for 56 minutes, The North Tower Collapsed at 10:28 after burning for 102 Minutes. A Third Additional building also Collapsed, which not mant know. This was a Tragic day in America. Killing 2,996, Including the 19 hijackers and the 2,977 Victims. After most of the Crashes had gone on, All Flights in the U.S Continental Region were Ordered to land at the nearest Airport. All American Airports were filled, including Canadian and Mexican Airports, which were used when American Airports ran out of space, this was the biggest Plane Landing in the World, and sadly, the biggest Terriost Attack in the World. Remembering 9/11 We now welcome you listen to this Song, Wirtten by Darryl Worley, To Remember 9/11 Song : Have You Fogotten? So, Have You Forgotten? Please never Forget this Day. If you want you may use this Userbox so that we know you have Not Forgotten - Code : {{9-11remember)} Inside 9/11 Video Parts 1- 4 of 4 The 9/11 Challenge Challenge for you all. at 9:11am, make the sign of the cross, at each time a plane struck a building, and or a building fell, pray the our father, at 9:11pm make the sign of the cross again, and pray the rosary for the Victims, and Conclude your prayer. ( Note : by the time 9:11 the first plane would had already crashed so right away pray the our father. ) Category:Memorial